<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sexnotruf by SchmokSchmok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159881">Sexnotruf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok'>SchmokSchmok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>brown like bog (adventskalender) [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Strange Magic (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Night Stands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sie lernt ihn in der Bahn kennen, aber ihr Herz erobert er mit einer Bettdecke.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>brown like bog (adventskalender) [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sexnotruf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>für: <a href="https://twitter.com/chrisiif">chrisii</a>, die mir ruhm &amp; ehre für meine übersetzung von <i>booty call</i> versprach. (außerdem war das ursprünglich mal für deinen geburtstag geplant, psst!!)</p><div class="center">
  <p><i>My booty call made my bed while I was in the shower.</i><br/><i>I may have to marry him.</i><br/>[<a href="https://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=348982#t348982">#_2989</a>]</p>
  <p>
    <b>CN: Alkoholkonsum (referenziert), Sex (impliziert)</b>
  </p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Das allererste Mal treffen sie sich, als Marianne versucht, mit einer Hand ihren Kaffee zu balancieren, und mit dem Daumen der anderen auf ihrem Handy herumtippt, um eine Nachricht ihrer Schwester Dawn zu beantworten, und nicht mehr rechtzeitig reagieren kann, als der Busfahrer recht heftig abbremst, weil eine Ampel rotschaltet. Sie rutscht an der Haltestange, an der sie sich bis eben noch vertrauensvoll angelehnt hat, entlang und kann nicht mal ein überraschtes Geräusch von sich geben, bevor sie in der Lederjacke des großen Typen neben sich landet. Er scheint ebenso überrascht zu sein wie sie, weswegen er noch nicht einmal von dem Buch aufgeblickt hat, das er in der linken Hand hält. Schnell rappelt sie sich auf, wirft dabei fast ihren Kaffee <em>und</em> das Handy von sich, bevor sie ihm einen schnellen Blick zuwirft und eine Entschuldigung murmelt. Er lacht auf (was ihn seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach ebenso überrascht wie sie) und sagt ihr, dass alles gut sei. Sie nickt verwirrt und schiebt sich wieder an den Platz, an dem sie gerade noch gestanden hat.</p><p>(Sie sieht nicht noch einmal auf, weil sie fürchtet, seinen Blick zu treffen.)</p><p>Als sie am Hauptbahnhof aussteigen, verliert sie ihn aus den Augen.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Das zweite Mal treffen sie sich, als Marianne zwei Wochen später in die U-Bahn steigt, zwei große Taschen voll für die Geburtstagsfeier ihres Vaters dabei, und sie sich ausgerechnet im selben Abteil befindet wie er. Zuerst bemerkt sie ihn nicht, weil so viele andere Menschen da sind, aber als sie sich langsam der Endstation nähern, steigen immer mehr von ihnen aus, bis nur noch ein gutes Dutzend zurückbleibt.</p><p>Als sie zuerst die eine Tasche an die Tür stellt und dann die andere, steht er plötzlich neben ihr, deutet auf ihre Last und fragt: »Darf ich Ihnen helfen?« Die Worte rollen ihm von der Zunge und sie fragt sich, wie sie seinen schweren, schottischen Akzent nicht früher hat bemerken können.</p><p>»Sehe ich etwa aus, als würde ich es nicht allein schaffen?«, fragt sie, als sich ihre Fahrtgeschwindigkeit verringert. Er verzieht seine Lippen spöttisch, dann erwidert er: »Nein, Miss, aber wo ich herkomme, lässt man niemanden das doppelte seines eigenen Körpergewichts tragen.« Während sie noch überlegt, was sie antworten soll, fügt er hinzu: »Vielleicht ist das in den Staaten ja anders.« Jetzt grinst er herausfordernd.</p><p>»Wenn das hier eine <em>Jungfrau in Nöten Retten</em>-Aktion sein soll«, sagt sie langsam, als die Bahn zum Stillstand kommt, »oder Sie sich als Räuber entpuppen wollen, kann ich Ihnen versichern, dass ich nicht so wehrlos bin, wie ich aussehe.« Sie reicht ihm eine der beiden Taschen und schlingt sich die andere selbst über die Schulter.</p><p>(Ganz sicher ist sie sich nicht, aber sie glaubt, er habe »das kann ich mir denken« gesagt.)</p><p>Sie gehen schweigend zum Bus und er folgt ihr wie selbstverständlich, als sie aussteigt, obwohl sie sicher ist, ihn noch nie zuvor an ihrer Haltestelle gesehen zu haben. Aber er zuckt nur mit den Achseln, als sie ihn darauf anspricht. <em>Spaziergänge hätten noch nie geschadet.</em></p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Das dritte Mal treffen sie sich, als Marianne bei einer Spendenaktion des örtlichen Tierheims hilft. Sie trägt eins der irgendwie grässlichen Shirts, das ihr schon immer ein Zugehörigkeitsgefühl vermittelt hat, und ein Klemmbrett, auf dem eins sich eintragen kann, um monatliche oder jährliche Spenden zu geben. Aber neben sich auf dem Tisch, auf dem sie und Sunny, der in dem Tierheim arbeitet, Infomaterial und ein dicker Ordner mit ihren Heimtieren liegt, hat sie eine Dose stehen, in die jeder, der kann und will, eine kleine Spende werfen kann.</p><p>Sie hat nicht viele Unterschriften, weil die wenigsten spontan auf der Straße eine solche Verpflichtung eingehen wollen, was sie verstehen kann, denn sie gehört auch zu diesen schrecklichen <em>Ich muss mir das nochmal in Ruhe ansehen</em>-Menschen. Aber wenigstens glaubt sie, ein paar Leute tatsächlich für ihren Zweck interessiert zu haben. Das ist mehr als nichts, oder?</p><p>Er läuft in einiger Entfernung vorbei, diesmal sieht sie ihn sofort. Seine Lederjacke, das schwarze Haar – er überragt die Menge, die sich an diesem sonnigen Samstagnachmittag  auf dem Marktplatz tummelt, deutlich.</p><p>Gezielt bahnt sie sich ihren Weg an Menschen vorbei, die ihr sofort aus dem Weg gehen, kaum dass sie begriffen haben, dass sie eine ehrenamtliche Helferin ist.</p><p>Beinahe verliert sie ihn, dann schafft sie es aber doch, ihn einzuholen.</p><p>»Wären Sie interessiert, hilfsbedürftigen Tieren zu helfen, Sir?«, fragt sie und stellt sich ihm praktisch in den Weg. Ihr Fuß ist der untere, als er erschrocken ein klitzekleines bisschen zu spät realisiert, dass jemand vor ihm stehen geblieben ist. »Es dauert nur einen kleinen Moment Ihrer Zeit, könnte aber das Leben unserer Tiere um ein Großes verbessern.« Er blinzelt langsam, vielleicht nicht ganz sicher, wie er reagieren soll. Dann zuckt er desinteressiert mit den Schultern und lässt sich von ihr zu ihrem Stand führen.</p><p>Es ist kein <em>kleiner Moment</em> stellt sie nach über zwanzig Minuten fest, in denen sie ihm alles über das Tierheim erzählt hat und in denen er sie mit einer Flut an Fragen beinahe an ihre Grenzen bringt. Und dann sagt er plötzlich: »Okay, geben Sie mir das Formular.«</p><p>»Wirklich?«, fragt sie, weil sie sich nicht zurückhalten kann, weil doch fast nie jemand ein Formular möchte. Sie strahlt und er zieht ein wenig den Kopf ein, dann sagt er: »Ja, warum nicht?«</p><p>Er kratzt sich im Nacken und sieht sie verlegen an. Dann fragt er: »Dürfte ich Sie um eine Verabredung bitten?«</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Das vierte Mal treffen sie sich, als es eigentlich eine romantische Verabredung sein sollte, aber mehr Sexnotruf wurde als alles andere. Vielleicht hätte sie, bevor er klingelte, kein Glas Wein leeren sollen, um sich ein bisschen Mut anzutrinken. Vielleicht hätte sie ihn, nachdem er sie begrüßt hatte, nicht nach drinnen ziehen und küssen sollen. Aber vielleicht hätte er, bevor er losging, kein Bier leeren sollen, um sich Mut anzutrinken. Ganz vielleicht wären sie dann nicht in ihrem Bett gelandet. (Nicht, dass sie sich wirklich würde darüber beschweren wollen.) </p><p>(Und es war ja nun auch nicht so, als hätten sie sich anschließend nicht miteinander unterhalten. Sie hatte ihm von ihrer Arbeit erzählt, von ihrer Schwester, von den Büchern, die sich in den Regalen ihres Schlafzimmers befanden. Er hatte ihr von seinen besten Freunden erzählt, von irgendwelchen Sternbildern, von den Arbeiten, die er im Sommer in seinem kleinen Schrebergarten verrichtete. Sie hatten miteinander geschwiegen, hatten Anekdoten getauscht und miteinander gelacht. Und wenn sie sich gewünscht hatte, dass er bis zum Frühstück blieb oder eventuell sogar ein bisschen länger, dann lag das mit Sicherheit nur an ihrer vermaledeiten Unvernunft.)</p><p>Sie steht unter der Dusche und sehnt sich nach einer Tasse Kaffee. Sie ist sich unsicher, wie sie mit Bog verfahren soll, von dem sie noch nicht einmal weiß, ob er sich nicht vielleicht gerade in diesem Moment aus dem Staub macht, während sie noch die letzten Seifenreste von sich spült.</p><p>Nachdem sie das Wasser abgedreht und sich abgetrocknet und angezogen hat, kehrt sie in ihr leeres Schlafzimmer zurück, nur um ihr Bettdeck ausgeschüttelt und gemacht zu sehen. Hat ihr … hat ihr Sexnotruf <em>ihr Bett gemacht</em>, bevor er verschwunden ist? Das ist überraschend nett und definitiv mehr, als sie erwartet hätte. Er hätte sie mit der Unordnung auch allein lassen können.</p><p>Die schwarzen Springer an ihrer Tür fallen ihr nicht auf, der Geruch nach Kaffee jedoch schon. Für einen kleinen, übermüdeten Moment fragt sie sich, ob allein ihr Bedürfnis nach Kaffee den Geruch danach hervorgerufen hat, aber spätestens, als sie die Küche betritt, hört sie das leise Tropfen der Kaffeemaschine, die sich stetig weiter füllt.</p><p>»Guten Morgen«, sagt sie zögernd, als sie Bog an ihrem Küchentisch sitzen sieht. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch stehen zwei Tassen und er steht auf und greift nach der Kaffeekanne, um ihr etwas anzubieten. »Schwarz, bitte.« Er gießt ihr ein und sie setzt sich langsam zu ihm.</p><p>»Entschuldige, dass ich mich einfach bedient habe«, sagt er, die langen Finger um ihre <em>Star Trek</em>-Tasse gelegt. Sie lacht und antwortet: »Bist Du noch zu retten? Fühl Dich wie zuhause. Wenn das bedeutet, dass Du Kaffee für mich kochst, werde ich mich mit Sicherheit nicht beschweren.«</p><p>Sie greift nach ihrem Handy und sieht, dass Dawn ihr geschrieben hat, um sie zu löchern, wie ihr Rendezvous gelaufen ist. Marianne wirft Bog einen Blick zu, der mit geschlossenen Augen entspannt dasitzt und das warme Porzellan zwischen seinen Händen genießt.</p><p>
  <em>Er hat mein Bett gemacht und mir Kaffee gekocht. Dawn, vielleicht muss ich ihn heiraten.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>